gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Felon
The (unofficially named) is a high performance executive saloon/ sedan, first appearing in GTA V. Design This car features a front end based off a mix of the design of a second generation Saab 9-5 and facelifted Jaguar XFR. The front bumper features three intakes, the central intake being the least tall of the three, occupying half the width of the front bumper. Either side of this intake, there are two taller, chrome-trimmed intakes, with upper edges that are parallel to the lower edge of the headlamp units. Above the central intake there is a large, chrome-trimmed main grille with a curved lower edge and straight top edge, with a manufacturer emblem inset. Beginning from half the grille height there are chrome-edged headlamp units with a curved lower edge and a flat top edge. These headlamp units feature two circular lamps closest to the centre, and a turn indicator lamp, furthest on the outside. The car features a long bonnet/ hood with two levels of elevation. The first signified by the line from the corner of the grille to its respective corner of the windscreen. The second level of elevation is inset centrally on the first. The sides of the car significantly resemble a fifth generation Maserati Quattroporte. The sides are formed mainly from a range of smooth, elegant curves. The wheel arches are flared, creating a more muscular appearance. Behind the long front quarter area the main body is smooth, with the only extra formation being a tall, thin duct behind the front wheel arch. The greenhouse area features small body-coloured wing mirrors (mounted on the window area, near the base of the A-pillars, chrome-trimmed windows and door handles. The B-pillars are neither chrome-trimmed nor body coloured. The rear wheel arch features a more prominent bulge than the front. Above, a long, elegant C-pillar can be seen, clearly illustrating the luxurious element of the car's design. By default the car features eight-spoke wheels with split edges connecting the spokes to the lip of the wheel. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tyres. The car draws on more XFR design elements and features rear lamp units that are dominantly red, which partly have the horizontal chrome trim inset. The horizontal trim also forms the top edge for the impressed license plate area. Beneath these there is a rear bumper that protrudes from the main body in two levels, with the lower half having more elevation. The base of the bumper features a polymer covered area which spans the entire width and housing two twin-tipped exhaust tips at either edge. Performance The car features large, cross-drilled brake discs. Overview Gallery PremiumExecutiveSedan(Rear).jpeg|Rear of the Premier Executive Sedan in Franklin's trailer. Trivia *This model is the second in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to be based off a Jaguar and Maserati design. *In GTA V, the Ballas own this vehicle and can be seen in a dark purple color. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Executive Cars Category:Gang vehicles